zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Release Date * I heard a rumor about that but that was when Nintendo planned to on a 2010 japan release. It is now scheduled for sometime in 2011 but noone knows exactly, which is why im deleting the December 31 date on the page. Njh117 21:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) * according to a thing i got at gamestop, it is coming out sept. 1st--Hylian potato (talk) 20:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato * I wouldn't believe everything GameStop tells you, Potato. After all, they told ME that it was going to be a remake of the original game for the NES! 13:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Finally! Yeah the slingshot lost all of its importance very quickly in Twilight Princess. Oni Link 10:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) whip I am excited about the whip! I think it will open up new game-play possibilities. It was one of my favorite things about Spirit Tracks. --Umpurplegold (talk) 20:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC)umpurplegold Timeline I do not want to start any firefights, but i think that this game would make sense as the chronological first game for 2 reasons 1. The skyward sword becomes the master sword, so it should come before OoT 2. Hyrule is(sounds) complete uncivilized and it would make sense if the Skyloftians came down and civlizied. Then, Skloftians "Create" Hyrulians in there image, and Skyloft becomes city in the clouds because it's abandoned --Spartan-617 (talk) 17:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Skyloftians become Occoa possibly. TheTrapMaster (talk) 12:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *I SEmi agree with this but i believe that it should come after the minish cap though, but who knows maybe there'll be something else that points to it being before it's just tha the minish cap thing kin of points to it being firt in a few ways. :Or during TMC's prologue with the Hero of Men saving the world from evil. But then again, he used the Picori Blade and not the Skyward Sword. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Welllll...The oocca were supposed to have used to be in these cool god-ish kinda forms but then the GG (Golden Goddesses) changed all that and turned all these awesome god/people into weird bird/human things. (For 'cowardice', I think. Summin like that) Wolfos19 18:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Warning I would like to see a spoiler warning at the plot part of the article, I did not know much confirmed information but after I read the last sentence I knew more then I want. Cool! it a prequel! BakaKidd (talk) 00:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm glad i read the spoiler for this game! i've dying to know about it! now all they need to do is make a prequel game for majora!! A "Beloved" Freind I remember Eji Anouma said in some interview (don't remember where) that Link goes below the clouds to search for a "beloved friend" should we include this? I KNOW he said that in a video! User: Wind Mage Master :I don't remember hearing that. I would wait for somebody else to confirm before adding it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I found the video!! Actually, it's a "lost and valuable friend" and he says it kind of close to the middle/end part of the interview! Watch it! http://www.gamespot.com/wii/action/zeldawiiworkingtitle/video/6267042User: Wind Mage Master :I guess it could pry be. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) So...should we add it? User: Wind Mage Master :I would say yes. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) BUT...do you think we should wait for more people to say yes first...or do you think we should go ahead, do it, and wait for a reaction from everybody else? User: Wind Mage Master :It came right from the director's mouth so I would say go ahead and add it in. If you want to wait you can but I don't think you need to. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Dang! I got too ahead of myself! I forgot that the page is protected and I can't change it!! Perhapes we should give a message to the administrators? Yes? Or maybe on the community forms? User: Wind Mage Master :It's only semi-protected. Anyone with an account older than 4 days can edit it. -'Isdrak ' 14:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, this intriguing. At first I thought it was Navi and it was years after MM, but then I realized that Link was born and raised in Skyloft. D'oh... Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) Jeez, you guys aren't very observant are you? --Wolfos19 (talk) 18:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Zelda I heard a stupid rumour that zelda dies, is it true? It's almost certainly false. Just about anything that doesn't come straight from Nintendo isn't worth taking seriously. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) She dies in Spirit Tracks but comes back in the end. She hasn't been confirmed for Skyward Sword --Wind Mage 01:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard anything about Zelda in this game--Link in Termina (talk) 13:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I've heard rumors she does...but comes back. I might look it up. I mean, the series IS called Legend of ZELDA, it would kind of stop the name if she died. It would have to be Legend of Link and that doesn't sound as cool cause of the alliteration. Wolfos19 Waaaaiiiit a second...Technically, Zelda dies in Twilight Princess too! In the bit when she gives her life to Midna and she fades away, and then when you fight her possessed she's dead as well, but then Midna gives her back her life. (That sounds so weird)Wolfos19 Release date comfirmed This was heard long ago! Yes, we should include it. --Wind Mage 00:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Myimoto confirmed on stage that it would have a 2011 release date. --Wind Mage 00:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) No one knows for sure. Nobody! At E3, they said 2011 release, but why does all of this matter when it's on the page already, near the bottom. --Wind Mage 00:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Timeline placement confirmed Aonuma confirms 'master timeline' for Zelda series, says Skyward Sword comes before Ocarina PCE (talk) 05:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Some more small details from NP I've got the NP SS interview with Anouma in front of me. This is the same interview that said Zelda is in the game, and there wouldn't be voice acting, but now I've got a copy, and there's more. We could squeeze some of these facts in the article, but this is mainly for your own intrestrest: The SS demo at E3 will be in the final game, but mixed up, and divide, and it represents an early stage when Link first arrives to the land below the clouds. Also the stalfo battle and scorpion battle will not be in that area but somewhere else. Anouma easily said Zelda is in the game, but for some reason revealed no details about Ganon when asked. Wouldn't say if this fit in with any other Zelda stories but said it took place before Oot When asked, jokingly if Epona would be a Pegasus, which rumors suggested, he laghed and implied no. But Link will travel throughthe clouds somehow (and he said Link wouldn't be flying like Pit from Kid Icauis) NP thinks graphics look good, and a little like 3D Minish Cap graphics! Anouma laghed and asked why. NP says the Big Mushrooms from MC and the colors remind them of the game. Anouma talks a bit about how graphics define things, and said there might be natural simulaities between the two......I found he anwsered somewhat suspisous...could there be even more simularites between the two games other than graphics....I don't know? You can now throw bombs into a Deku Babas mouth and it'll explode! Also the Beetle might be used in races...and breifly mentioned Gorons and Zoras but didn't really confirm they were really in the game. Hope that intrests you...and perhapes we could fit something into the article?? --Wind Mage 03:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting. Obviously, since it's genuine confirmed info, it should be in the article. But, just curious, is this directly from the publication itself or is this your writing? --AuronKaizer ''' 03:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) My writting...would you like me to say exsactly what it says? He responded very........smart? A little bit of it seemed shaky... --Wind Mage 03:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's not really important though, just a personal curiosity. --AuronKaizer ''' 03:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) What's really important though? What can we put it...? I think I'll put in the bomb thing with the dekubabas in their article. The question was: What is something cool in the demo that the average player might not notice. Then he explianed it. Is there anything else we need? --Wind Mage 04:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I actually ended up typing up the entire interview on a forum I frequent and I stumbled upon this section. If anyone doesn't have access to the Nintendo Power site or the magazine and wants to read this interview, I suppose I could link to it here: Eiji Aonuma interview with NP Aerandir (talk) 02:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Dont you know that A Link to the Past happens exactly 91 years after the forth Oracle game Oni Link 20:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :HOLD THE PHONE! There are two more Oracle games. How dare you not share them with me. THIS MEANS WAR! But in all honesty, how can it mess up a timeline when they are all based on assumptions. All it will do it make people have to figure out what new assumptions to make in order to make a timeline fit. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ...Wut. Where do you guys GET this stuff? I mean, I know Link to the Past is a cool game but EXACTLY 91 years? Thats ridiculous. And sides, I agree with Birdman, there are still two more AWESOMELY AWESOME Oracle games! Wolfos19 Treasure Seeking Sword In the Nintendo Power review with Anouma, he states the skyward sword has a treasure seeking ability. Should we include that in this article and the Sword's article? He revealed no more than that...-Twilight Sheikah (talk) 23:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC)